Los Infieles
by pauli2000
Summary: Se odian mutuamente, pero como seria que ese odio, se convirtiera en amor, y al mismo tiempo en infiedelidad
1. El Comienzo

**Hola gente, como les ha ido, yo ase poco cumplí años, me reportaron en 5 materias y perdí sola mente 2, y bueno han pasado, muchas cosas, estoy muy des parchada así que les vengo con otra historia, espero que les guste**

…**.**

**LOS INFIELES**

Ya a pasado mucho tiempo desde que Leo tiene una relación con Karai y Raph tiene una relación con una chica con unos hermosos ojos azules muy claros, un pelo negro asta los hombros llamada…

**¿?: **Tea, ya es hora de entrenar-dijo una peli-negra

**Tea: **Mmmmm, cinco minuticos más-se voltea al otro lado de la cama

**¿?: **¡A LEVANTARTE¡- se acerca, le coge la cobija y la tira de la cama de una forma graciosa a lo cual le produjo risa

**Tea:- ** se levanta y le dice- que mala eres Karai, ¿que horas son?

**Karai:** ¿Que horas, CREES… que son?-le muestra el reloj

**Tea:**\- abre los ojos y dice- ¡MALDITA SEA¡ (Que vocabulario XD)-y se va corriendo al dojo

Cuando las dos llegan, ven a un maestro molesto

**Splinter:** \- se le acerca muy aterradoramente a Tea- ¿Sabes que horas son? (Yo no)

**Tea:** Si Sensei- agacha la cabeza

**Splinter: **¿Y me puedes explicar, por que has llegado tan tarde?- dijo bastante serio

E interrumpe el rudo de bandana roja

**Raph: **Karai la molesto toda la noche y la izo desvelar-dijo echándole el agua fría a Karai

**Karai:** ¡A MI NO ME ECHES LA CULPA ROJO, YO NO HICE NADA-dijo casi apunto de sacarle los ojos y acercándose a el-¿¡NO ABRAS SIDO TU QUIEN LA DESVELASTE TODA LA NOCHE, QUE TE MANTIENES COLANDO POR LAS NOCHES¡?

**Splinter:-** voltea y le pregunta a raph- ¿¡COMO QUE COLANDO TODAS LAS NOCHES ¡?

**Raph:** Je, Je,Je- ríe nerviosamente

**Splinter:** ¡1000 KATAS!

_**Una hora más tarde**_

Cada quien estaba asiendo sus cosas, Donnie en el laboratorio, Mikey con su patineta, Karai y Leo viendo televisión, Raph y Tea acababan de terminar de hacer las katas

**Raph: **\- refiriéndose a Karai- Hola, desespero de mujer

**Karai:-** devolviéndoselo-Hola, odiado del año

**Leo:** Por que se tiran tan duro

**Karai: **Por que no le preguntas a el

**Raph: **Porque no me cae bien

**Tea: **Vamos chicos, tal ves es por que no pasan mucho tiempo juntos, tal ves deberían hablar un poco, Leo ¿que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo mientras ellos intentan llevarse bien?

**Leo: **Me parece bien –se para, y le da un beso a Karai- adiós amor

**Karai:** Hay… no te vallas…

**Leo: **Karai…, paso junto a ti las 24 horas- sonríe- nadie me va a robar si eso es lo que te preocupa

**Karai:-** Se sonroja- esta bien, pero llega temprano** – **y ella esta vez lo besa

**Raph: **Adiós Tea, pórtate bien- dijo

**Tea: **Cuando no- y sale con Leo a la superficie

**Karai: **entonces

**Raph:** ¿entonces que?

**Karai: **¿No crees que tienen un poquito de razón?

**Raph: **Princesa, no nos caemos bien, como lo vamos a negar, y ablando no creo que se resuelvan las cosas

**Karai:** Creo que tienes razón- se tumba en el sillón

**Raph:** Vez que tengo razón, perra- le dice

A Karai la hirió mucho, y se lanzo contra Raph a atacarlo (esto se va a calentar u.u)

_**En un callejón**_

**Tea:** ¿Como crees que sigan? –dirigiéndose a Leo (A quien mas)

**Leo: **Creo que bien-pensando- pero también puede que se estén matando el uno al otro

**Tea:**\- Abre los ojos- será mejor que volvamos, tengo mal presentimiento

**Leo:** Yo también, Volvamos- se baja de un muro en el que estaba sentado

Tea se tiro y casi se mata, pero por suerte Leo la agarro antes de tocar el suelo, no pudieron evitar mirar los ojos uno del otro, se perdieron en sus ojos azules , para Leo, Mirar a Tea era como mirar el Cielo, Para Tea, era como mirar un Océano que no se termina, cayeron en cuenta y Tea dijo:

**Tea:** Ammmmm, será mejor que volvamos- dijo algo sonrojada

**Leo:**-Abrió los ojos, también muy sonrojado y la bajo- ¡SI¡ Vamos…

_**Un rato después**_

Avían llegado a la guarida, Vieron a Raph dando vueltas y vueltas, estaba muy arañado y golpeado

**Leo:** ¿Raph?- se altero mas cuando se acerco a el- ¿Que paso?, ¿Dónde esta Karai?

**Raph:** Bueno…, Je Je, este…, lo que pasa…, es algo gracioso sabias, lo que pasa es que…, dis… cuti con Karai, Y… la ofendí mucho, y se fue- Bajo la mirada

**Leo:** Raph, ¿Qué has hecho?, ella es muy sentimental aunque no parezca, en estos momentos se puede estar suicidando- se quedo pensando desesperadamente- ¿Qué paso?

**Raph:** Bueno, ustedes se acababan de ir, y yo le dije perra a karai…

_**Flashback**_

_Karai se abalanzo contra mí y me coloco su katana en mi cuello_

_**Karai: **__¡¿COMO ACABAS DE LLAMARME?! _

_Quería provocarla entonces le repetí- ¡PERRA!-ella sin pensarlo dos veces me golpeo la cara, me aruño en los brazos, el abdomen, y las piernas, y me izo unos corten en la espalda .Mikey y Donnie luchaban para separarla de mi, y lo lograron, me mire, estaba sangrando horriblemente y le grite_

_**Raph:**__ ¡MALDITA SEA KARAI,ERES UNA MALPARIDA, NADIE TE QUIERE AQUÍ,ERES UNA TENIDA NADA MAS, NADIE TE QUIERE AQUÍ¡_

_Sentí que la herí mucho, mas de lo que ella me lastimo las cortillas, ella no aguanto las lagrimas y se fue corriendo, yo pues no pensé en ir corriendo, solo fui al laboratorio de Donnie a que me curara la heridas, pero me comencé a sentir mal cuando Mikey y Donnie hablaron_

_**Mikey:**__ Amigo, ¿Por qué karai estaba reaccionando así?- se dirigió a Donnie_

_**Donnie:**__ Debe ser que le dio la Bipolaridad- comenzó a reír_

_**Mikey:**__ Jajajajajajajja, como es que Leo se fijo en ella_

_**Donnie:**__ Tiene mal gusto jajjajajaja_

_**Mikey:**__ Jajajajajaja, muy incrédula si cree que alguien la quiere_

_Me arte no pude mas y me marche de hay, comencé a sentir culpa, y pensé si ir a pedirle perdón, o quedarme con mi orgullo_

_**Fin de Flashback**_

**Raph:-** alzo la mirada y dijo- creo que hay que ir a buscarla- sobándose la cabeza

**Leo: **bueno no perdamos el tiempo, ¡DONNIE!, ¡MIKEY!- se acercan cuidadosamente

**Donnie y Mikey:**\- se arrodillan y le dicen- perdónanos no queríamos hablar mal de Karai

**Leo:** Eso no es lo importante, lo importante es encontrarla

**Raph:** Andando- y se fue corriendo con los demás

_**En una azotea**_

Leo estaba ablando

**Leo: **Bueno, yo iré al norte, Raph al sur, Tea al oriente, Mikey al occidente, Donnie donde creas que pueda estar ella, ¡ANDANDO!

Cada quien se fue por su lado

_**Mientras tanto**_

Karai lloraba desesperadamente, sentía que todo lo que le dijo Raph era verdad, ella nunca se sentía parte de la familia, siempre se sintió un estorbo, eso, un estorbo, y no solo para los Hamato, sino también para el clan del pie, y para Destructor. Asta que una vos interrumpió sus pensamientos

**¿?:** ¿Karai?

**Karai:**\- se soco las lágrimas y dijo- ¿Que quieres, Raphael?

**Raph:-** le miro las manos- ¿pero que? – Estaban todas ensangrentadas-¡te cortaste las venas!- le cogió las manos y luego las soltó- ¡PERO QUE MIERDA TE PAZA!- La cargo y se la llevo a la guarida

_**En la guarida**_

Todos acababan de llegar y vieron a Karai acostada en el sofá y con las muñecas vendadas Leo no dudo ni un minuto a ir a abrazar a su novia

**Leo:**! KARAI ¡- Prácticamente la estaba apachurrando- No me des esos sustos- la miro y le salió una pequeña lagrima, para luego mirar sus manos- Que te paso

**Karai: **No es nada, no te preocu…- pero fue interrumpida

**Raph:** !Que no es nada¡- levantándose de un asiento- !¿Qué NO ES NADA?¡-repitió- ¡TE CORTASTE LA VENAS!

**Leo:** ¿Karai?- ella desvió la mirada- en que estabas pensando

**Karai:** Yo… Solo…- comenzó a llorar- ¡QUE CREO QUE MI VIDA NO TIENE SENTIDO!- se va corriendo

**Raph:**\- miro a los demás y les dijo- Voy a hablar con ella- se va a la habitación de karai y toca la puerta-¿Karai?- volvió a tocar- Abre por favor

**Karai:** Lárgate

**Raph:- **suspiro- tenemos que hablar- rodo los ojos- si hablamos, te dejare en paz después, pero abre- se abrió la puerta, y vio a una Karai llorosa – Como estas

**Karai:**\- Izo una mueca de burla y dijo- Bien, me e dado cuenta de que no le importo a nadie

**Raph: **Eso no es verdad- bajo la cabeza y luego la alzo- tu… eres muy importante para esta familia, Eres importante para Leo, para splinter, fuiste importante para Destructor antes de morir, eres importante para Tea, Abril y Casey, Donnie y Mikey, aunque sean muy burletes, y…, Creo…-la mira- Que eres importante para mi- La abraza lo cual le impresiono a Karai- ¡perdóname!, Karai

**Karai:**\- Le corresponde el abrazo- Te perdono- se separo- será mejor ir con los demás

**Raph: **Si, es verdad- le sonríe- Amiga mia

_**Con los chicos**_

**Leo: **Creo que deberíamos ir, pueden estar matándose y…- pero noto a dos personas que estaban riendo lo cual le sorprendió al ver a Karai y Raph sonriendo, y no matándose como el perro y el gato, sintió un pequeño celo, pero también le alegro- veo que ya no están paliando

**Karai:** Hemos decidido dejar las diferencias y estar en paz

**Mikey:** ¿Entonces ya no abra nada roto?

**Raph:** Nop desde Ahora, no más peleas- se le acerco Tea

**Tea:** Eso me agrada- sonriéndole y abrazándolo por la espalda

**Leo:** -Se le acerco a Karai- a mi también- y la comenzó a besar

Todos estaban felices, pero no saben, que esto acaba de comenzar

_**Continuara…**_

…_**..**_

**BUENO GENTE, AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO, UNA ACLARASION, NO SE SI LES IMPORTE PERO BUENO, YO NO SOY TEA, ELLA ES IMBENTADA,Y BUENO LAS PREGUNTAS**

_**¿Estarán seguros de que todo seguirá bien?, ¿Qué pasara con Raph y Karai?, ¿Qué pasara con Leo y Tea?,¿ Se serán infieles, LOS UNOS CON LOS OTROS?**_

**LO AVERIGUALEMOS PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**SAYONARA**


	2. ¿Me Quiere? o ¿No me Quiere?

**Hola e vuelto… no tengo ganas de decir a absolutamente nada así que a responder reviews:**

**_Erza19: _Vamos a ver que en lo cierto estas y aquí te lo dejo el siguiente capitulo espero lo disfrutes**

**_Bad Girl 14: _¡AQUÍ LO TIENES! Te lo entrego desde mi ordenador, y… sobre destructor, no lo considero tan miedoso, y me agrada que te este gustando**

**Bueno empecemos**

**…..**

Ya avía pasado dos meses y medio desde que Karai y Raph quedaron en no volver a pelear (claro que eso no significa que de vez en cuando tengan sus desacuerdos) estaban los dos nuevos mejores amigos viendo tv, sentados en el sillón (ya saben a quien me refiero) cuando entro Mikey diciendo

**Mikey:** Chicos, les puedo decir algo- dijo jugando con sus dedos

**Karai:** Claro Mikey, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo despegando sus ojos del televisor y llevándolos asía Mikey

**Mikey: **Este…-se sentó en medio de los dos- Recuerdan a Angel, la chica que esta con los Dragones Purpura- los dos asisten y Karai ase una pequeña sonrisa- es que…estoy… enamorado de ella

**Karai:** ¡AJA!, ¡TE LO DIJE!- señalo a Raph- págame…-el gruñe, le extiende la mano dándole unas monedas (pero eso si, se volvieron muy apostadores) Karai lo recibe y lo guarda y se dirige a Mikey- ¿Sabes que es peligroso verdad?, no creo que sea bueno que confíes en ella

**Mikey:** Karai… por favor ella es diferente, las apariencias engañan, además, Leo confió en ti muchas veces y al final resultaste ser Miwa, la hija perdida de Splinter, solo te pido que me apoyes

**karai: **Esque... no se, no se y si es...-fue interrumpida

**Mikey:** Porfavor

**Karai:**\- Lo mira detenida mente, el tenia razón, si confiaron en ella, que fue una Kunoichi asesina, como no confiar en esa chica, Mikey puso ojitos de cachorro abandonado, ella respiro hondo y le dijo- De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado- El de dice "gracias" y luego se voltea, pero antes de que el se valla Karai le pregunta- Mikey, ¿de casualidad has visto a Leo? – el mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro y le dice- a okey, gracias- el se va, Karai sube sus pies al sillón y abraza sus rodilla y esconde su cabeza, le dio tremenda depresión

**Raph: **¿Estas bien?- le pone la mano en el hombro

**Karai:** No… Leo ya ni me habla, me saluda con un beso seco, luego me ignora todo el día y se pierde, Yo… siento que ya no me quiere- le salió una pequeña lagrima

**Raph: **Te entiendo, Tea ase casi lo mismo, en un momento me estruja asta que no puedo, y luego se pierde todo el día- mira asía abajo – yo… quiero saber que es lo que pasa- mira a Karai- no se tengo un mal presentimiento de que Tea y Leo ocultan algo pero no e podido de cifrar que es

**Karai:** Yo también, pero por ahora, solo quiero aire fresco, ¿Vamos?

**Raph:** Vamos

**_En un techo lejos de hay_**

Avían acabado de llegar y se sentaron en el borde, hubo un gran silencio, solo se quedaron mirando el firmamento asta de Karai izo algo que sorprendió a Raph…

This is not fair  
I am beyond repair cause of you  
You oo oo you, you oo oo  
Can't find my head  
So I've fallen instead over you  
You oo oo you, you oo oo  
Blood on my sleeve  
I give more than you need, yes I do  
Do oo, I do, do oo oo  
Frightened you'll creep so I cry in my sleep, yes I do  
Do oo, I do

Nunca la avía oído cantar, y le gusto de la forma en que canta

Oh I'm poisoned with love, love  
But I can't get enough, enough  
So I keep walking on broken glass for you  
I'll keep walking on broken glass for you

comenzó a recordar las vez que había estado todo bien con Leo

This is not fair, but I've lost every care, I want you  
You oo oo you you oo oo  
I wear these tears and pretend they're not there just for you  
You, you oo oo, you  
Hurting myself, you say that I need help, and I do  
Do oo, do do oo oo  
Under your spell, if you look you can tell I love you  
You, oo I do

recordó cuando comenzó a portarse extraño con ella y se volvía cada vez mas frío

Oh I'm poisoned with love, love  
But I can't get enough, enough  
So I keep walking on broken glass for you  
I'll keep walking on broken glass for you

For you  
For you

Oh I'm poisoned with love, love  
But I can't get enough, enough  
So I keep walking on broken glass for you  
I'll keep walking on broken glass for you  
I'll keep walking on broken glass for you  
I'll keep walking on broken glass for you…

**Raph:** WOU… cantas estupendo- dijo muy sorprendido

**Karai:** Gracias- lo mira y le sonríe, para luego volver a mirar el firmamento-nunca en la vida había contado en frente de alguien- le de vuelve la mirada

**Raph:**bueno deberías de hacerlo mas de seguido- le sonrie

**Karai:- **Hace una sonrisa juguetona- Tal vez-luego cambia a una cara triste y mira abajo- Yo solo quiero sabes una cosa de Leo, ¿Me Quiere? o ¿Ya No Me Quiere?

**Raph:** lo mismo quiero saber de Tea** -** Se levanta y le extiende la mano y le dice- Investigamos juntos- y le sonríe

**Karai:-** Sonríe le dala mano y se para y le dice- si… (En la película frozen cuando Hans y Anna se conocen por primera, imaginen a Karai y Raph en su posición)

Y así quedaron, se devolvieron en la guarida ablando de cómo iban a espiar a su novi

**_En la guarida_**

Acababan de llegar y se encontraron a una tortuga de vandeana azul y a una chica peli-negra

**Tea:** Raph, hola- va y lo besa para después irse al cuarto de Raph

**Karai:** Hola Leo- se le acerca tímida mente- ¿como te fue?

**Leo:** Bien- voltea la cara a la habitación de Raph

**Karai:** me alegra- lo abraza- te amo, Leo

**Leo: **Y yo a ti- pero seguía su mirada en el cuarto de Raph

**Karai:**\- lo empuja y le dice- !QUE TE PASA!

**Leo:-**se le acerca y le dice- !QUE TE PASA A TI¡,¿!POR QUE MIERDAS ME EMPUJAS¡?

**Karai:** ¿!POR QUE ME IGNORAS¡?,!DESDE QUE RAPHAEL Y YO SOMOS AMIGOS, TU YA NI SABES QUE EXISTO¡

**Leo:** !PARECES UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA¡, a no espera,!ESTOY VIENDO UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA¡

**Karai:**-le salían lagrimas de los ojos-!ERES UN IDIOTA¡-Ella no aguanto más y se fue a su cuarto, azoto la puerta duro, ella no quería a esperar más, lo que le pasara a Leo lo iba a descubrir tarde o temprano…

**CONTINUARA...**

**…**

**Que les pareció perdón el retraso sino que no tenia donde hacer el capitulo pero eso ya no importa la canción se llama Poisoned With Love de Neon Hitch, Angel es la que aparece en esta pagina que es como morena **** art/Angel-and-Mikey-again-378805458**** la verdad me parecieron una linda pareja**

**Ahora las preguntan**

**_¿Que pasara con Leo y Tea? , ¿Cómo actuaran Karai y Raph? , ¿Qué secreto esconderán?_**

**BUENO yo creo que las respuestas son algo obvias, pero bueno…**

**Sayonara**


	3. COMO PUDISTE

**Yo otra vez aquí (que pereza cierto) bueno aquí les dejo el otro capitulo a respondes reviews:**

**_Bad Gild 14:_**** Si es verdad Destructor es solo un personaje metálico (deforme) y pues aquí averiguaras lo que pasara con esos cuatro**

**_Jackeline 762: _****Huy si verdad pobre Karai, ¡QUE MALO ERES LEO!**

**_Leo:_**** Pero yo que e echo**

**_Yo:_****-lo mira detenidamente- sabes lo que has hecho**

**_Leo:_**** \- intenta atraparme pero me voy para atrás-¡TE VOY A VOLVER MIER…!**

**_Yo:_**** Sabes que no eres capas de a serle daño a una chica- hago una sonrisa de lado, el solo refunfuñé a y se va- Bueno sin mas interrupciones comencemos**

**…**

Ya era de mañana y era ora de entrenar Leo y Karai ni se miraban, Karai estaba al lado de raph y Leo al lado de Mikey, Tea en medio de Donnie y Raph, mas que todo cerca de Raph, y Donnie entre Mikey y Tea, estaban arrodillados frente a Splinter

**Splinter:** Hijos míos, Hoy aremos combate, entonces lucharan Mikey con Tea, Donnie con Raph y Karai con Leo, comencemos

Primero lucharon Mikey y Tea, Mikey tiro el primer golpe pero Tea lo esquivo, le lanzo uno de sus Chacos y Tea lo agarro, se lo quito, lo lanzo y le izo una llave en la que Mikey y Tea están en el piso mientras ella le tiene un brazo con sus dos manos y su rodilla en las costillas

**Splinter:** YAME- hicieron una reverencia para irse a sentar-Bien hecho Tea, Mikey, concentrado, ¿en que has estado pensando estos Díaz?- Mikey no dijo nada, solo agacho la cabeza- Donatello, Raphael es su turno

El primero en atacar fue Raph, intento golpear a Donnie pero lo esquivo, Donnie le iba a pegar en la cabeza pero se izo a un lado, Raph le dio un golpe en la cara pero Donnie seguía, Saco un poco de sangre pero se la limpio, luego rodo por encima del caparazón de Raph y de iba a dar una patada trasera, pero logro esquivarla y cogerle el pie lanzándolo al árbol pero el callo de pie, cuando Raph le iba a dar un golpe Donnie lo esquivo y logro darle un puño en la cara asiendo que callera al piso

**Splinter: **YAME

**Donnie:** ¿Lo logre?, ¡Lo logre!- alzo los brazos de la felicidad pero Raph le izo una barrida que izo que callera al piso

**Raph:** Si lo lograste- le extiende la mano para ayudarlo y asen una reverencia para sentarse

**Karai: **Bien echo, La próxima lo aras Bien- le dice dándole una cálida sonrisa

**Tea: **Si, lo hiciste bien- También le sonríe, y Raph también sonríe

Karai pudo notar una cara de odio de parte de Leo, cuando Tea opino bien de Raph, pero no cuando ella le dio un cumplido, lo cual a ella le enfureció más

**Splinter:** Karai, Leonardo es su turno

Ellos se hicieron en sus posiciones, Leo ataco primero, pero ella lo esquibo intentando darle un golpe pero Leo lo esquivo y intento a serle una barrida pero ella salto y intento darle una patada, pero el la esquivo, saco su katana e iba a golpear a karai en la cabeza pero ella lo esquivo mientras le quitaba la katana en eso ella izo una voltereta mientras le da una patada a Leo en la espalda causando que el se callera

**Splinter: **YAME- Karai izo una reverencia, pero Leo de la ira le iba a lanzar un golpe, pero se detuvo porque se dijo así mismo ¿como podría golpear a su novia=, es una mujer y no podía hacerle daño A SU PROPIA NOVIA y mejor bajo el puño

**Karai:** ¿¡QUE PENZABAS ASERME ¡?- el solo se limito a bajar la cabeza, ella comenzó a llorar y le dijo- ¡IDIOTA¡- y se fue corriendo a su cuarto

**Leo: **¡KARAI, ESPERA¡- iba a ir corriendo detrás de ella pero Raph lo detuvo

**Raph:** Como se te ocurre hacerle eso a Karai .Es tu novia deberías respetarla-bajo la cabeza- tu no la mereces- y se va al cuarto de Karai

**Leo:** Pero yo…

**Mikey: **Si hermano, tu no la mereces- se va con Raph y los demás

**Leo:** Se volteo y dijo- Sensei yo…-Splinter solo agacho la cabeza y decepcionado y se fue-¡MIERDA¡- y se fue a su cuarto

**_Con los demás_**

**Raph:** Karai abre la puerta- mientras tocaba la puerta

**Karai:** Déjame en paz- Raph rodo los ojos

**Raph:** ¿Otra vez tendremos la misma discusión?

**Karai:** Vete, Quiero estar sola

**Raph:** ¿Y si hablamos los dos a solar?- hubo un minuta de silencio para después

**Karai: **De acuerdo- y abrió la puerta, Raph entro y Karai cerro la puerta en la cara de Mikey y Donnie

**Donnie:**-hicieron ojos de platos, y dijo- Nos rechazaron

**Mikey:** No lo puedo creer- después miro a ambos lados y dijo- ¿Tea no estaba con nosotros?

**Donnie:** Es verdad- miro a ambos lados y dijo- que mas da vámonos de aquí

**_Con Raph y Karai_**

**Karai: **¿Qué quieres?- cruzo los brazos

**Raph:** ¿Que crees?- también los cruzo, la miro detenida mente, tan desanimada, tan triste- Se que estas sufriendo, y quiero animarte, entonces, expulsa todo lo que sientes y díselo a este guapo- Ella no pudo contener una pequeña risita, para luego cambiar la cara de triste otra vez

**Karai: **Es que, Leo es tan indiferente con migo, tu te acabaste de dar cuenta, y el mayor problema es que lo amo y no lo puedo dejar ir, mientras mas quiera estar lejos de el, no puedo-comenzó a llorar- lo amo demasiado como para dejarlo ir, no se si soy yo, pero Leo me oculta algo que yo no se y lo quiero saber, porque la verdad me voy a morir en mis propias lagrimas, si no me doy cuenta de que es lo que le pasa…- ella siente unos brazos fuertes rodearla, Raph la estaba abrazando y ¿llorando?, no pudo hacer mas que corresponderle el abrazo

**Raph:** E…entiende, Y… yo también se lo que estas pasando p-pero prefiero hacer como si nada ocurriera- La mira y se seca las lagrimas- lo que le pase a ellos dos lo vamos a descubrir- abre la puerta- y creo que eso va a ser ahora, andando- Karai y Raph se van donde Mikey y Donnie y le pregunta- ¿Saben donde esta Tea o Leo?

**Donnie:** Dijeron que iban a central park ¿Por qué?- pero no le hicieron cazo y se fueron, Donnie abrió los ojos como platos- me ignoraron otra ves, bueno que mas da- y prendió la televisión

**_En central park_**

Karai y Raph andaban buscando a Leonardo y Tea pero no encontraron nada

**Raph: **Bueno tal parece que no están aquí, que te parece si…- ella no lo escuchaba estaba mirando muy triste una esquina- ¿Karai?- Pero al voltear, se encontró con lo peor que se pudo encontrar en la vida, su propio hermano… besándose con su novia y le grito- ¡COMO PUDISTE¡

**Leo:** RAPH, KARAI- miro a Tea con preocupación y dijo- N-no es lo que crees- lo miro

**Raph:** Mi Hermano…, Mi propio hermano, engañándome con mi novia- Leo intento acercársele pero el se alejo- No me toques, Todo este tiempo nos engañaban mientras nosotros confiábamos en ustedes- señalo a Tea y le dijo- TU y YO TERMINAMOS

**Leo:** Hermano por favor…- pero fue interrumpido

**Raph:** Y tu- lo señalo- ya no eres mi Hermano

**Leo:** Pero…- Miro a Karai y se le acerco- Karai…

**Raph:**-Se puso en la mitad de los dos y le dijo-¡no la toques,¡ Tanto ella como yo estamos desilusionados de ustedes- Leonardo se le acerco y le dijo

**Leo:** tú no hablas por ella

**Raph:** Bien entonces escúchalo por ella- se ase al lado para que los dos hablen

**Karai:**\- Se le acerca quedando frente a frente y le dice- TU Y YO TERMINAMOS LERONARDO HAMATO, NO TE ME VUELVAS A ACERCAR, NI HABLAR, PORQUE TU Y YO YA NO SOMOS NADA- ella se fue de hay con Raph dejando a Leo y Tea apenados, arrepentidos y tristes

**_En Una Azotea_**

Karai lloraba descontroladamente, solo se preguntaba ¿Cómo pudieron?, la tortuga que mas había amado y la chica casi como su hermana siéndoles infieles y Raph para calmarla, no lloraba pero sentía un nudo en la garganta y se le ocurrió algo

**Raph:** ¿Karai?...- le alzo la mirada- ¿podrías cantar una canción para subir los ánimos?

**Karai:** E-esta bien- pensó unos momentos y comenzó a cantar

**Pov Karai**  
_Take a look at my body  
Look at my hands  
There's so much here that i don't understand  
Your face say these promises  
Whispered like prayers  
I don't need them _

"Mi vida ya no tiene sentido sin Leo"

_Because i've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if i'm becoming untouchable_

"Me pregunto por que tubo que Pasar esto"

_Well content loves the silence  
It thrives in the dark  
With fine winding tendrils  
That strangle the heart  
They say that promises sweeten the blow_  
_But i don't need them, no  
I don't need them_

"Solamente creo que todo hubiera seguido bien si no hubiéramos conocido a Tea"

_I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if i'm becoming untouchable  
I'm the slow dying flower  
In the frost killing hour  
Sweet turning sour anduntouchable_

"Pero quien necesita a alguien que no te valore" Karai se para y Raph también

_Oh, i need the darkness  
The sweetness  
The sadness  
The weakness _

_Oh, i need this _

_I need a lullaby  
A kiss good night  
Angel sweet love of my life_

_Oh, i need this _

_I'm the slow dying flower  
In the frost killing hour  
Sweet turning sour anduntouchable_

_Do you remember the way that you touched me before  
All the trembling sweetness i loved and adored  
Your face saying promised whispered like prayers  
I don't need them _

Raph le sonríe a karai_  
Oh, i need the darkness  
The sweetness  
The sadness  
The weakness_

_Oh, i need this  
I need a lullaby  
A kiss good night  
Angel sweet love of my life_

_Oh, i need this_

_Well is it dark enough  
Can you see me  
Do you want me  
Can you reach me _

_Oh, i'm leaving_

_You better shut your mouth  
And hold your breath  
And kiss me now  
And catch your death  
Oh, i mean this  
Oh, i mean this_

**_Fin pov Karai_**

Cuando termino de cantar le dijo a Raph

**Karai:** Raph, que te parece esto- mira a Raph- Tu, y yo, dos amigos cuidándose la espalda

**Raph:** Sin que nadie nos de tenga

**Karai:** Sin que nadie nos ataque

**Raph:** Sin te nadie nos lastime- y finalizaron con lo siguiente

**Raph y Karai:** Sin que nadie nos engañe

Pero no notaron que Leonardo estaba abajo suyo escuchando su conversación, Tenían razón, el no merecía a Karai, El no merecía ser hermano de Raph, y en su pensamiento decía "_Claro que no les pasara nada de eso. Porque yo los protegeré"_ y se fue a la guarida

**CONTINUARA…**

**….**

**¿Qué tan? Lindo, cursi, desilusionante ustedes me dirán que les pareció**

** Bueno La canción el de Natalie Merchant-My skin y le quiero preguntar algo ablando de esto, que creen que seria mejor, la letra de las canciones en español o ingles (Claro colocare canciones en español también) Ahora la preguntas**

**_¿Perdonaran a Tea y Leo?, ¿Qué dirán el resto de los hermanos con esto?, ¿Cómo será la relación de Raph y Karai de ahora en adelante?_**

** Lo averiguaremos después, porque ya tengo la columna cagada**

**Sayonara**


	4. Lo que en realidad paso

**Volví, ¿me demore mucho?, bueno, ustedes saben, la vagancia, pero bueno ya acabe con ella, así que comencemos, pero antes ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!, Y NAVIDAD (retrasada) ahora si comencemos**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Erza19:_**** U_U La crueldad es el conocimiento que nos ofrece el sufrimiento y este nos ofrece la sabiduría y ya me salí del tema. Que lo disfrutes :3**

**_Leo:_**** Deja ya de tontear y termina de una vez con esto e.e**

**_Yo:_**** ¡Cállate****!**

**_Leo:_**** Okey, Okey, continua U.U**

**_Bad Girl 14:_**** Perdón por casi acerté llorar T.T**

**_Leo:_**** ¿Solo eso?, a mi me tortura e.e**

**_Yo: _****Leo U.U, Me sigues interrumpiendo y yo interrumpiré tu sueño e.e**

**_Leo: _****Okey O.o**

**_Jakeline762: _****Si, ojala se perdonen, pero a veces es difícil**

**_Leo:_**** Ee…**

**_Yo:_**** ¡TU SUEÑO!... ****L**

**_Leo_****:- Se encoje de hombros-**

**Sin más que decir e.e(miro a Leo) Comencemos**

**….**

Raphael y Karai llegaron a la guarida, Donnie estaba en su laboratorio con April(XD Abril, el mes) y Mikey veía televisión

**Mikey:** ¿Como les fue?

**Raph:** ¡QUE TE IMPORTA ENANO¡- Se fue a su cuarto

**Mikey:** O.o Okey, pero…

**Karai: **No preguntes Mikey- También se fue a su cuarto

Mikey quedo como ¿What?, hasta que llego su hermano mayor y le pregunta-¿Leo sabes porque…?

**Leo:** No se- y se va su cuarto

**Mikey: **¿Pero qué les pasa?

Llega Donnie y le pregunta a su pequeño hermanito- ¿Mikey, Sabes donde esta…?

**Mikey:** No sé, Que te importa, No preguntes

**Donnie: **O.o e… ¿Qué te pasa?

**Mikey:** Aj…- Se tapa la cara con las manos y luego se las destapa- Perdona bro, es solo que Karai, Raph y Leo están actuando raro hoy

**Donnie:** A… eso pude notar, y por lo que se ve les paso algo, y no fue algo bueno. En fin, ¿Sabes donde están mis herramientas?

**Mikey:** Ou… U.U- Sale corriendo

**Donnie:** ¡MIKEY!,¡¿QUE HICISTE CON MIS HERRAMIENTAS?!- sale corriendo detrás de el

**_En el cuarto de leo_**

Leonardo estaba enlagunado en sus pensamientos-"¿Porque, Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi?"- se tapa la cara –"Yo nunca le quise ser infiel, es mas no le fui infiel"- se destapo la cara- "¿porque les tuve que ayudar a ser amigos, porque estoy tan celoso?"

…..

_Estaba en mi cuarto molesto, molesto con migo mismo, estos celos, estos malditos celos que me impulsan a atacar a la persona que más amo, todos los días me iba con Tea para que me ayudara y aconsejara con esos malditos celos, y lo peor, le estoy cogiendo asco a Raph, no tengo por qué, el es solo la victima aquí, pero verlo tan cerca de mi amada, me daba repugnancia, aunque lo sigo queriendo, había dejado mis pensamientos de odio, celos, cariño y amor, para buscar en uno de mis cajones un collar que decía Karai + Leo y que se partea la mitad, y al lado un anillo, con el cual le propondría matrimonio a Karai cuando fueran mayores de edad, siento que tocan la puerta, guardo el collar y el anillo lo más rápido que puedo y voy a abrir la puerta para mi sorpresa es Tea_

**_Tea:_**_ Hola Leo, ¿puedo pasar?_

**_Leo:_** _E… si claro pasa- ella entro a mi cuarto, y la verdad, me alegro que viniera, ella es muy buena dando consejo_

**_Tea:_**_ Bueno, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué atacaste a Karai?-se cruzo de brazos_

**_Leo: _**_ -suspiro- mis malditos celos volvieron, y creo que me estoy volviendo más frio con ella_

**_Tea: _**_Creo, que deberías hablar con ella_

**_Leo:_**_ Creo que debería disculparme pero de una forma más… no sé, que se note que la quiero y que la amo_

**_Tea:_**_ Creo que deberías de invitarla a algún lugar, no sé, ¿Romántico?_

**_Leo:_**_ No es mala idea, pero no sé donde_

**_Tea: _**_Que te parece Central Park_

**_Leo:_**_ ¿Dónde queda eso?_

**_Tea:_**_ e.e vives en Nueva York y no sabes dónde queda- Yo solo me quede callado, ella tenía razón, como no saber lugares de donde yo vivo, pero pensándolo mejor ni que fuera el único- e.e Sabes que, yo te llevo y tú me dices que te parece y si te gusta, hay le pedirás perdón, mejor vamos- ella iba saliendo, pero yo saque el collar para después irme con ella, en la entrada se encontraba mis dos pequeños hermanos menores- Chicos, iremos a Central Park por si nos necesitan_

**_En Central Park_**

**_Leo:_**_ Valla Tea, esta genial el lugar, creo que aquí podría pedirle perdón_

**_Tea:_**_ Me alegra, pero ahora, tienes que pensar como pedir perdón y en donde_

**_Leo:_**_ Bueno, estaba pensando que sería bueno en ese laguito, no sé tal vez invitarle a comer algo y- saco el collar- darle esto_

**_Tea:_**_ Valla, no pensé que fueras tan Romántico, bueno pero deberías practicar- me lleva cerca del lago, menos mal que no avían personas- bueno ahora, imagina que yo soy Karai, acabamos de comer, no se pizza y le vas a pedirle perdón como lo arias, represéntalo con migo_

**_Leo:_**_ O.o Bueno…, Karai, sé que me e comportado como un idiota, pero, la verdad es que e estado celoso de tanta cercanía que has tenido con mi hermano, y no lo puedo evitar, siento que los celos me consumen, y pues no debería, a ambos los adoro y los amo (no malpiensen con Raph), pero la verdad es que te quiero pedir disculpas_

**_"Karai":_**_ No Leo, no acepto tus disculpas_

**_Leo: _**_Em…Tea, ¿no crees que con eso la convencería?_

**_Tea:_**_ Si, pero tienes que estar preparado, hay veces que las cosas no son tan fáciles, mejor sigamos_

**_Leo:_**_ e.e Bien, Karai…, por favor, yo te amo, siempre lo haré, solo perdóname_

**_"Karai":_**_ No Leonardo, me has hecho sufrir estos últimos días, ¿crees que solo una disculpa servirá? Además, que tal si en la próxima me golpeas o algo por el estilo…_

**_Leo:_**_ ¡¿QUE NO ENTIENDES?!, ¡YO TE AMO DEMASIADO, NO ME PERDONARIA A MI MISMO SI YO TE ISIERA ALGO, ES MAS!- Comencé a llorar- ¡NO ME PERDONARIA SI ALGUIEN TE ISIERA DAÑO, NO LO SOPORTARIA, YA NO LE VERIA SENTIDO A LA VIDA!_

**_"Karai": _**_Leo por favor cálmate…_

**_Leo:_**_¡NO!... ¡NO ASTA QUE ME PERDONES POR LO QUE E ECHO!_

**_"Karai":_**_ Te perdono pero por favor, deja de llorar_

**_Leo:_**_ Bueno, creo que si podre_

**_Tea:_**_ ¿Qué, es todo? Bésame, Solo con eso no podrás convencerla del todo_

**_Leo:_**_ ¿Qué? Estás loca, no lo hare, está mal_

**_Tea:_**_ Vamos Leo, Karai y Raph no se darán cuenta, además es sin sentimientos, y si quieres que Karai te perdone del todo, la tienes que hacer sentir especial_

**_Leo: _**_Esta bien, pero esto queda entre tú y yo, y sin sentimientos_

**_Tea:_**_ De acuerdo, bueno te acabo de decir que te perdono ¿tú qué haces?_

**_Leo:_**_ G-gracias Karai, N-no sabes lo feliz que me haces- me acerco a "Karai" y la beso, pero para mi desgracia, Karai original y Raph me vieron (El resto ustedes ya se la saben)_

_…_

-"ablando de eso, no e visto a Tea en todo el camino, creo que esta tan avergonzada como yo "- Leo solo dio un ultimo vistazo al collar que le iba a regalar a Karai, o que le va a regalar, el no se iba a rendir tan fácil, y con eso, se durmió

**….**

**Bueno criaturas, aquí termina la cuarta parte del finc, espero les allá gustado**

**_Leo:_**** ¡AL FIN SE SUPO LA VERDAD¡ :3**

**_Yo:_** **No te emociones, Karai y Raph todavía no lo saben y falta que los demás lo sepan e.e**

**_Leo: _****Odio mi vida T.T**

**Bueno, felices fiestas, no voy a hacer preguntas así que **

**Sayonara ;)**


	5. Ayudando a Mikey, y ¿Un nuevo romance?

**Hola… Gente, como les ha ido, ¿me he demorado mucho o poquito? Pero bueno mejor sigamos:**

**_Reviews:_**

**_ 7: _****O.o Que religiosa XD**

**_Leo:_**** Oye yo a ella la conozco O_O**

**_Yo: _****Pues saluda imbécil e.e**

**_Leo:_**** Hola Pao :)**

**_Bad Girl 14: _****Cierto :3, pero el problema será como :/**

**_Leo:_**** Hola Pao :)**

**_Yo:_**** O.o, Okey…**

**_Agus772:_**** Gracias, y que también la pases hermoso :3**

**_Leo:_**** Hola Pao :)**

**_Yo:_**** Parce, ¿me lo dejaste con algún trauma o qué? :/**

**_Leo:_**** Hola Pao :) - le doy una cachetada- ¿Qué?**

**_Yo:_**** ¡Cállese!**

**_Leo: _****Bueno… :/ , comencemos**

**….**

Ya había pasado mucho desde la infidelidad de Leonardo y Tea, los chicos ya sabían lo que paso, "Leonardo y Tea eran amantes" y pues no se lo tomaron bien, a Karai y Rafa se les hizo un poco duro, pero al final lo pudieron superar, hasta se puede decir que se han vuelto más unidos, Leonardo le rogaba mucho a Karai que lo perdonara, y que Tea y el siempre fueron como hermanos, pero Karai obviamente no accedía, un día en la mañana, donde los rayos del sol iluminan tu mirada, Karai y Rafa miraban televisión, mientras que Mikey se acercaba con muchos nervios y dijo – Chicos necesito un favor

-Que ocurre- Pregunto Karai apagando la televisión

-Lo… que pasa…, es… que…-respiro hondo- recuerdan lo que les dije de Angel

-Si…, y que quieres- cuestiono Rafael

-Es que quiero dar un paso más- se sobo la cabeza

-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, PARESES UN NIÑO Y QUIERES DAR UN PASO MAS JAJAJAJA, ESO NI TU TE LO CREES-se burló Rafael

-Rafa no seas tan malo con el- le dijo Karai- está bien te ayudare

-Mikey se le acerca y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas-GRASIAS KARAI ERES LA MEJOR

-s…si…per…o nes…esito mis… pul… mones- dijo Karai ya muy asfixiada

-Lo siento- dijo Mikey soltando a la pobre- y entonces… que tienen planeado

-Bueno, ¿a los dos que les gusta hacer?- pregunto Karai

-Bueno, nos gusta patinar, jugar video juegos, comer pizza y…-Mikey fue interrumpido

-Ya sé que podemos hacer- volteo a ver a Rafa- y necesito que me ayudes Rafita

-QUE ¿Y POR QUE YO?- cuestiono Rafa

-Ya verás- Karai se para- Mikey, necesito que lleves a Angel a Coney Island

-ENTENDIDO- Mikey se va

-Rafa, ven con migo- dijo Karai saliendo de las alcantarillas-Ya que- dijo Rafa

**_9:20 Coney Island_**

-Rápido Rafa, están por llegar- Dijo Karai

-Crees que es fácil romper, como 100mil cámaras-dijo Rafa

-Bueno, es más fácil que vestirse de policía y mirar que nadie pase, además son solo 10 cámaras, no son tantas- dijo Karai

-SI LO QUE TU DIGAS- dijo Rafa

-ya vienen, rápido, baja-Dijo Karai

-Si esp…-Rafa no termino de hablar ya que Karai lo avía tirado al piso- ¡OYE!

-Camina mejor- dijo Karai

Mikey y Angel se acercan a Coney Island era un silencio muy incómodo, al entrar al parque de diversiones, se encontraron con una gran rampa, en la parte cercana a la entrada,(no me juzguen, yo no soy de Nueva York) y dos patinetas con , la de Angel era una clase de corazón, en el que en la parte superior decía "Eres la mejor persona que e conocido", esto hizo que Angel se sonrojara un poco, Mikey tenía una patineta normal, roja, que decía "me ases feliz", la cual se la mostro a Angel, esta se puso más roja, comenzaron a patinar, se divertían, asían bromas y jugaban. Mientras tanto, con Karai y Rafa…

-¡Vamos Rafa, póntelo!- dijo Karai con un smoking en la mano

\- ¡ni loco, no me voy a poner eso!- Dijo Rafa

-¿¡Ni Siquiera Por Tu Hermano!?- Dijo Karai ya un poco molesta

-¡NO!-grito Rafa

Karai se voltea y dice-¿y si le digo a mi padre, que ases por las noches cundo te escapas?-se toca la cumbamba (como se diga en su país) mientras sonríe

-ya estoy listo- dijo Rafa detrás de ella, Karai había quedado con cara de ¿WAF O.O?, se voltea y ve a Rafa con el smoking negro de corbata, Karai quedo viéndole de arriba para abajo- hazlo, ríete

-Te vez… guapo- dijo Karai mordiéndose el labio inferior

-¿Qué?- dijo Rafa un poco sonrojado

Karai movió la cabeza de un lado al otro y dijo-que te vez bien "_que mierda estoy pensando, todavía quiero a Leo, YA CONTROLATE KARAI"_ Sera mejor que vallas- Karai voleo la cabeza

-Si… será mejor…- se fue caminando pero se detuvo y le dijo- y tú también te vez muy guapa de policía…- sonrió y siguió su camino, Karai quedo roja como un tomate, para después ir a mirar que no entrara nadie

Mientras con Angel y Mikey, se montaron en cada juego que avía en el parque (recuerden que no hay nadie en Coney Island), se acababan de bajar de la montaña rusa, cuando llega Rafa y le ase señas a Mikey para que vallan a sentarse en una mesa cerca del mar, este asistió y le dijo a Angel

-Angel, te tengo una sorpresa- se la llevó hasta la mesa, pero en un descuido de Mikey, Angel se cayó (jajajajaja yo y mis burlas a las caídas XD) Mikey de una recurrió a ayudarla- Lo siento- dijo Mikey

\- No importa- Dijo Angel, siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la mesa, al llegar Mikey, la sentó, en eso llega Rafa con un plato enorme con pizza

-¿Rafa? Te ve bien- dijo Mikey

-Lo sé- dijo este, sonriendo y recordando lo que dijo Karai, después cayó en cuanta y dijo- me retiro- y Rafa se había ido de hay

-Mikey, esto es asombroso, me encanta que hallas hecho esto por mí- dijo Angel

\- Si bueno… tú sabes jeje- Dijo Mikey tocándose la nuca

-Te digo algo… voy a dejar a los Dragones Purpuras- dijo Angel

-Y ¿eso por qué?- decía lo más tranquilo que podía pero desde sus adentros decía _"!SI!"_

_-_Por ti…, eres la persona más linda que e conocido- Dijo Angel

Mikey sonrió por lo que le había dicho, le llego al corazón, en ese momento, unos fuegos artificiales se encendieron en el cielo y Mikey le dijo- Angel, mira al cielo- está al mirar al cielo, vio un mensaje que decía _"¿Quieres ser mi novia Angel?"_ Angel al leer el mensaje le dijo

-¡Si Mikey, quiero ser tu novia!- y se le tiro enzima abrazándolo, estos se miraron uno al otro acercando sus labios dando un beso tierno

Mientras tanto con Karai, Rafa se acercaba detrás de ella asiéndose a un lado – Bueno… ya terminamos lo que teníamos que hacer- dijo Karai un poco avergonzada de lo que había pasado tonto como Rafa

-Si…, será mejor que vallamos a casa- dijo también muy avergonzado, todos se fueron a su respectiva casa, mientras que Mikey fue a acompañar a Angel a su casa

**_7am en las alcantarillas_**

Rafa y Karai todavía estaban avergonzados por lo que pasó la noche anterior, hasta que llego Donnie para parar ese momento tan incómodo –Karai te puedo pedir un favor- dijo Donnie

-Que pasa flacucho- Dijo Karai

-¡Que no soy…! Aj mejor olvídalo, te quería preguntar… si tu… , me podrías… ayudar con Abril- dijo Donnie

-Espera ¿tú también?, ¿qué es que el amor no descansa ni los fines de semana?-dijo Rafa

-Por favor, ayúdenme- Suplico Donnie

-Está bien flacucho, pero no hoy, ayer tuvimos un día muy… largo, y no queremos eso otra vez- dijo Karai recordando lo que paso con Rafa, lo que ocasiono un poco de sonrojo, lo cual Donnie noto

-de acuerdo…pues gracias-Dijo Donnie para después irse

**...**

**Bueno hasta aquí llego el capitulo**

**_Leo:_**** Porque eres tan cruel con migo :(**

**_Yo:_**** Es un fic, no es la serie de verdad**

**_Leo: _****Pero aun así duele**

**_Yo: _****A LA PROXIMA MEJOR TRAIGO A KARAI.**

**Bueno voy a responder unos Reviews que me faltan:**

**_Cielo:_**** Bueno, esperemos a ver qué pasa al final**

**_Milo:_**** Hay gracias, yo sé que soy talentosa, jaja okey no como veras, ya termine de escribir el capítulo, no te tienes que preocupar mas**

**Bueno aquí termina díganme si les gusto no les gusto etc…**

**_Pregunta_**

**_¿Qué le tendrán Karai y Rafa preparado a Donnie? ¿Qué pasara entre Rafa y Karai de ahora en adelante? ¿Cómo se sentirá Leo frente a este nuevo romance?_**

**HASTA LUEGO…**


	6. Pobre Donnie

El día siguiente avía sido muy vergonzoso para nuestros protagonistas (Ya saben porque, no se hagan), hablaban muy poco, pero eso no les impedía entrenar, estaban ejercitando, haciendo saltos de tigre, sentadillas, flexiones, abdominales, etc…, después comenzaron a practicar algunos movimientos, tanto con armas, como sin ellas, y al final, lomas interesante, Interesante, una batalla, pero competirán, un día cada batalla.

**_Splinter:_** Los primeros en competir serán…- _Suspenso…- _Abril y Donnie.

**_Todos:_** Que ?

**_Splinter:_** Por lo que veo, Abril, ya esta lo suficiente entrenada para ser una Kunoichi (Como se escriba esa mierda), esta al nivel de Karai, y se podría decir que al Nivel de Leonardo, Al centro.

Abril y Donnie van al centro, todos están muy curiosos de lo que pueda pasar, saben perfectamente que Donnie esta enamorado de Abril, y eso puede ser una ventaja para ella, aunque no lo sepa. Pero por otro lado Donnie a entrenado por años y es muy calculador.

**_Splinter:_** Van a batallar sin armas, entréguenlas – le otorgaron las armas a Splinter- Yame!

Abril fue la primera en atacar, le tiro un puño, pero logro esquivarlo, Donnie no con mucho animo, intento darle una patada, pero Abril logro coger el pie y derribarlo en un segundo. Todos se sorprendieron, sabían que la batalla no duraría mucho, pero no esperaban a que fuera tan corta.

**_Karai:_** Págame- Raph le da su dinero.

**_Splinter:_** Bueno, parece que Abril paso a la siguiente etapa, vamos a hacer una clase de copa.

**_Mikey:_** Como en los partidos de futbol?

**_Splinter: _**Exacto, van a estar en dos grupo. El primero será Leonardo, Raphael Y Miguel Angel, el segundo Abril, Donnie y Karai. Como Abril venció a Donnie, debe vencer a Karai para pasar a la siguiente ronda. Pueden irse…-Todos salen- Leonardo, espera un momento.

**_Leo:_** Que ocurre Sensei?

**_Splinter: _**Quiero preguntarte ¿Qué es lo que a pasado estos últimos días?, has estado un poco… Agresivo y esquivo con los demás.

**_Leo:_** A los demás se refiere a Raph y a Karai, Sensei?

**_Splinter:_** Si Leonardo.

**_Leo:_** Disculpe la osadía Sensei, pero yo creía que usted ya sabia la situación.

**_Splinter:_** No toda, o en pocas palabras, no la verdadera razón.

**_Leo: _**Que quiere que le cuente Sensei?

**_Splinter:_** Podrías comenzar con Tea, o con como comenzaste a tratar a Miwa, o a Raph, desde donde quieras.

**_Leo:_** Tal ves debería comenzar, con los celos.

**_Splinter: _**De la amistad que comenzó a fluir entre, Miwa y Raphael.

**_Leo:_** Si Sensei.

**_Splinter:_** ¿Te acuerdas cuando me pediste que dejara que tu y Karai estuvieran juntos?

**_Leo: _**Claro Sensei, usted no estuvo de acuerdo pero…

**_Splinter:_** Los deje estar juntos y acepte de que los dos estuvieran juntos, lo mismo desviste hacer, pero preferiste entrar en los celos, y hasta la violencia, debes confiar mas en los que te rodean también, porque los celos, son sinónimos de la desconfianza.

**_Leo: _**Si Sensei, entiendo.

**_Splinter: _**Y si tienes alguna duda, no dudes en acudir a mi, no a los demás, no solo soy tu maestro, soy tu padre

**_Leo: _**Gracias, padre. Pero ¿Cómo sabia que yo…- Es interrumpido

**_Splinter: _**Yo también fui adolecente Leonardo. Ya te puedes retirar, pero antes, ¿Sabes donde esta Tea? No la volvimos a ver desde…

**_Leo:_** La verdad, no lo se Sensei

**_Splinter:_** Desacuerdo. Puedes retirarte

Leonardo va a la sala, y se puso a pensar en Tea, la verdad, era raro no verla en la guarida, aunque también avía que tener en cuenta de que avía terminado con Raphael. Cuando salió del dojo, vio una escena un poco molesta, Raph y Karai estaban viendo TV juntos, pues eso se avía vuelto común, pero verlos así todo el día lo irritaba. Solo quería llegar donde Karai y llevársela con el, y eso va a hacer, asta que llegaron Abril y Casey cogidos ¿De la mano? ¿Qué es esto?, Sea lo que sea, esto al final, va a herir a mi pobre hermano, Donnie…, esto no le gustara en absoluto

**_Abril:_** Hola chicos

Mikey sale de la cocina

**_Mikey:_** Hola April, porque están…

**_Casey: _**Bueno lo que pasa es que…

Donnie va saliendo del laboratorio

**_Abril y Casey: _**SOMOS NOVIOS!

**_Todos:_** ¡¿QUE?!

**_Abril:_** Si somos novios, a Casey le costo un poco, pero, paso

**_Donnie:_** Los felicito- mira a Karai- estaré en el laboratorio

**_Karai: _**Donnie

**_Raph: _**Espera

Ambos se van al laboratorio, y Leo al ver esa escena, le comienza a dar más celos. Mientras en el laboratorio…

**_Karai:_** Lo siento Donnie, es mi culpa, debí ayudarte lo mas rápido que pude

**_Donnie:_** No eres Cupido Karai, tampoco era tu obligación. La culpa es mía, primero por no decirle lo que sentía, y segundo, por ilusionarme con un amor que nunca existió

**_Raph: _**La culpa no fue de nadie, son las cosas de la vida, uno no puede escoger "A quien amar"

**_Karai:_** Raphael, por favor, no es el momento.

**_Raph:_** ¿Qué no es el momento? Los dos sabíamos que esto pasaría, y ya paso, solo digo que lo tiene que superar

**_Karai:_** Como tu superaste a Tea

**_Raph: _**ESCUCHAME KARAI NO VUELVAS A…!

**_Karai:_** A QUE?¡

**_Donnie: _**YA VASTA LOS DOS!... Se que intentan ayudarme, pero de la mejor forma que me pueden ayudar es dejándome. Completamente solo…

**_Karai:_** Estoy de acuerdo- dice mirando a Raphael

**_Raph: _**Si…- Karai choca hombro con el y sale, seguida después por Raph, quien al ver que se acerca a la salida- A donde vas?

**_Karai: _**Necesito lo mismo que Donnie, estar sola…

**_Raph: _**Bien

Todos estaban en la sala, (menos Splinter) se les quedaron mirando y Abril hablo

**_Abril:_** Que paso?

**_Raph: _**Que te importa?

**_Casey: _**Amigo, no la trates así, no es su culpa de que hallas discutido con tu novia- Raph y Leo le dedican una hermosa cara asesina- De acuerdo, de acuerdo

**_Raph: _**Voy a estar en mi cuarto.

**_Leo: _**Voy a salir un rato

**_Todos:_** De acuerdo

**En la superficie**

Karai andaba por un edificio diciendo

**_Karai: _**ESTUPIDOS, Todos los hombres son y guales. O bueno… todos los machos

**_¿?:_** Lo sabemos, pero por eso hay algo que se llama, disculpa…

**_Karai:_** ¿Te estas disculpando?, ¿Leonardo?

**_Leo:_** Te lo pido

**_Karai:_** De acuerdo, Te perdono…

**_Leo:_** Te lo agradezco tanto- Se le acercó para besarla pero, esta volteo la cara

**_Karai: _**QUE HACES?, ¿Crees de que es así de fácil?. Me hiciste daño Leonardo, acepto tu disculpa, pero no significa que estaremos juntos

**_Leo: _**Pero…

**_Karai:_** PERO NADA LEONARDO!, ahora por favor, quiero estar sola.

**_Leo: _**Esta bien, asta luego- Leonardo se va

**_Karai: _**\- Se sienta en el borde del edificio- Y el mayor problema es que, no se a quien quiero en realidad

**En otro edificio mas lejano**

Leonardo, va caminando en el edificio, asta que decide sentarse y comenzó a cantar

(Hilito- Romeo santos)

Dile al tiempo que perdone

Y a los años que demoren

Que los meses tengan 30 días de más

Necesito otro siglo una píldora de olvido

Algo útil que me ayude a borrar

Sin ti me es convertido en un bufón

El payaso del salón

Miento cuando digo odiarte

Yo que privaba en vencedor

Quien ganaba en el amor

Y me diste jaque mate

Yo le dije al corazón que te olvidara

Rudamente me grito que me callara

Me confié de trapecista en un hilito

Y resbale por la arrogancia yo lo admito

Le ordene a mi alma que borrara

Que no te amara y se río en mi cara

Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Sin ti mi vida no conduce a nada

Dile a un niño que no llore

A un jardín que no de flores

Que la luna salga junto con el sol

Si se dan tus peticiones

Ya no escribo más canciones

Y te olvido sin guardar rencor

Aquí soledad en mi habitación

Pongo un cuadro sin color

De mona lisa que dejaste

Es la testigo del dolor

Aunque es mi imaginación

Dios la pega en su semblante

Yo le dije al corazón que te olvidara

Rudamente me grito que me callara

Me confié de trapecista en un hilito

Y resbale por la arrogancia yo lo admito

Le ordene a mi alma que borrara

Que no te amara y se río en mi cara

Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Sin ti mi vida no conduce a nada

Que bonito sentimiento

Ok

No valore tu amor y me sentí tarzan

Todos los hombres lloran hasta superman

I know you know I'd do whatever for your love

But I took you for granted now I'm hanging from a rope

Tú te vas y yo he quedado solo

Estoy en vela ya no cierro los ojos

Colgando en un hilito sin tu amor…

**_Leo:_** Hay Karai…- se queda mirando al cielo- ojala podamos estar otra ves juntos

**En la guarida- Cuarto de Raph**

El estaba andando de un lado al otro

**_Raph:_** MALDITA SEA- Se acuesta en su cama- Tal ves ella tenga razón, tal ves no debí decirle eso a Donnie, tengo que hablar con el

Se va directo al laboratorio de Donnie, ve que la puerta esta abierta, y decidió entrar, vio a su pobre hermano viendo una foto de el y abril en un columpio. No aguanto más y le hablo

**_Raph: _**Donnie, lamento mucho lo que dije

**_Donnie:_** No…, tienes razón- mira la foto- sabíamos que esto pasaría- suspira- todo lo que viví fue un ilusión- le da un golpe a la foto que al final se rompe

**_Raph:_** Tal vez… en un futuro puedan estar juntos, o puedas conocer a alguien

**_Donnie: _**Enserio Raph?. Mírame, soy un fenómeno, nadie quiere a un fenómeno de su lado

**_Raph:_** No digas eso, no todos los humanos son iguales. Puede que no sea el momento adecuado para hablar de esto, pero Abril y Casey se volvieron nuestros amigos, y Karai…, A pesar de las situaciones, termino siendo novia de Leonardo- lo miro triste- y Tea…

**_Donnie:_** No tienes que hablar de ella.

**_Raph:_** Lo se – sacude la cabeza – bueno mi punto es que, algún día encontraras a alguien, o estarás con Abril, no se, las cosas del destino ¿Me entiendes verdad?

**_Donnie:_** Claro, como tu con Tea y con Karai

**_Raph:_** ¿Como que con Karai?- lo miro con una cara de confusión y al mismo tiempo de furia

**_Donnie: _**N… No… l… lo tome a mal- Intenta calmarlo- pero todos vemos que están comenzando a estar demasiado tiempo juntos

**_Raph:_**\- Suspira- Tal vez tengas razón, si estamos pasando más tiempo junto, pero es por lo que… tú sabes

**_Donnie:_** Si…, y No crees que deberías hablar con ella?

**_Raph: _**Si tienes razón, me tengo que ir- va a salir del laboratorio, asta que- oye Donnie ¿sabes a donde fue?

**_Donnie: _**No tengo ni idea

**_Raph: _**Bien, a buscarla- piensa un momento – Ahhhhh que flojera

**Unas Horas más tarde - En la superficie**

Karai se encuentra sentada al borde del edificio todavía pensando en Leonardo, Donnie y Raph

**_Karai:_** Sal de hay Raph, se que estas hay

**_Raph: _**-Salta de atrás de un letrero- ¿Que?, piensas suicidarte.

**_Karai:_** Que gracioso, Raphael- Se levanta del borde y se dirige a Raph- ¿Qué quieres?

**_Raph: _**Pedirte perdón

**_Karai: _**Que raro, y que extraña coincidencia

**_Raph: _**OYE…-Lo piensa un momento- como que extraña coincidencia

**_Karai:_** Leonardo binó a lo mismo

**_Raph: _**¿QUE? Y que te dijo?

**_Karai:_** No quiero entrar en detalles, solo se que hoy es día de la disculpa, entonces no me tienes que decir mas. Acepto tus disculpas

**_Raph: _**No saber cuanto lo lamento

**_Karai: _**Yo también, pero no hablemos mas de eso, mejor ven y suicídate con migo

Los dos se sientan en el borde del edificio (No es enserio lo de suicidarse)

**_Karai:_** ¿Extrañas estar con Tea?- Lo mira a los ojos

**_Raph: _**Si… pero no tanto como antes, ahora no se que me esta pasando, estoy comenzando a pensar en otras… cosas. Y tu ¿Extrañas a Leo de tu lado?

**_Karai: _**Si, pero me pasa lo mismo que a ti.

**_Raph: _**¿Te he dicho que tienes uno ojos muy hermosos?- dice un poco sonrojado y sonriendo

**_Karai: _**-Se sonroja- Gra… sia, y pues tu también tienes unos ojos muy llamativos

**_Raph: _**Jajajajaja ¿Solo llamativos?

**_Karai: _**Jajajajaja, Tienes uno ojos muy hermosos

Los dos se quedan mirando, y sin querer se van acercando poco a poco asta sentir el aliento uno del otro. Pero el sonido los interrumpe

Miran donde proviene ese sonido, era un gato haciendo caer un basurero

**_Karai:_**\- Lo mira- Se… s… será m… mejor q… que nos vallamos

**_Raph:_** S… SI, E…. estoy de acuerdo

**_Karai: _**-Piensa- _"Que demonios estoy haciendo, No… no… No me puede estar comenzando a gustar Raphael, es un mal chiste, no es posible"_

**_Raph:_** -Pensando- "_Que demonios me esta pasando RAYOS… Los demás tienen razón, me esta comenzando a interesar Karai"_

Y con esto, nuestros protagonistas, terminaron con un dolor confusión, y un destino incierto

…..

**Lo lamento, en serio lo lamento, se que deje el Fic desde ase mucho tiempo, pero, e tenido mucho problemas estos últimos meses, y aprovechando que estaba un poco despechada, desarrolle el Fic. Tan bien me disculpo con los fans de AprilxDonnie, pero todavía no e terminado el Fic, y hay muchas sorpresas por adelante**

**_Leo: _****No seas Spoiler**

**_Yo: _****Cállate, en el próximo, no será un capitulo, responderé unas preguntas que ya las tenia preparadas, pero como estoy en otra casa, ago el capitulo y luego las preguntas, espero que lo disfruten y asta la próxima ;)**

**Preguntas**

**_¿Leonardo recuperara a Karai?, ¿Volverán a ver a Tea?, ¿Donnie lograra superar a Abril?, o ¿Tendrá el valor para decirle lo que siente? ¿Qué transcurrirá entre Raph y Karai?_**

**Asta la próxima - Méchri tóte , ta morá**


	7. Reviews

**Hola… Como andan gente, perdonen la demora pero ustedes saben, la adolescencia **

**_Leo:_**** ¿Si será la adolescencia o será algo o "alguien" más?**

**_Yo:_****-Sacando el dedo de la mitad- ¡JODETE LEO!**

**_Leo:_**** Oye no te pongas así, no es mi culpa que te guste un imbécil bien gurre**

**_¿?:_****-Pegándole a Leo en la cabeza- Ya deja de molestarla Leo**

**_Yo:_**** Hola Karai **

**_Karai:_**** Hola, porque no mejor comienzas a decir los Reviews**

**_Yo: _****Si, creo que es lo mejor**

**_La Chica FanFiction_****_ :_**** Tienes razón, Leo no tiene cojones**

**_Leo: (Susurrándole a Karai): _****Tampoco los tiene Jho…**

**Yo: ¡CALLATE LEONARDO!**

**_Cielo:_**** Déjame hacer mi trabajo -_-**

**_Agus77:_**** Cierto, soy unos loquillos, y espero que te guste el capitulo**

**_Marie2486_****_: _****O.o Ehhhh Leonardo, responde esto**

**_Leo:_**** Sin comentarios, ¿Karai?**

**_Karai: _****Me caes bien**

**_Katy: _****Emmmmm, te aconsejo que dejes un poquito el computador o celular, ¿Leo?, ¿Karai?**

**_Karai: _****Aléjate de el **

**_Leo_****(Susurrando): Llámame ;)**

**_Karai: _****Yo que?**

**_Yo: _****Tu no**

**_Karai: _****Gracias, espero que lo estés disfrutando, Ahora ¡LEONARDO SALUDALA¡ **

**_Leo:_**** H… ho… hola**

**_Yo:_**** Lamento que Raph no te salude, pero es que, en este momento no esta**

**_Leonelita: _****Hasta el próximo ****capítulo**

**_Guest: _****Claro que voy a seguir con el fin, pero como se darán cuenta, no soy muy responsable que digamos, pero are mi mayor esfuerzo (La misma respuesta le doy a Fenix)**

**Yo: De acá en adelante son, del capítulo 6, entonces...**

**_ Leonelita:_**** Que bien que estés pendiente de este Fic**

**_Cielo:_**** A ti te encanta mandar en los trabajos de los demás ¿cierto?**

**_Yo: _****Bueno como ya me canse de escribir solo les digo a los otros que hasta el próximo capítulo, y que intentaré ser más responsable, estaba pensando en copiar el próximo capítulo, pero como me gusta dibujar, hacer videos, y estoy pensando en meterme en clases de dibujo para mejorar, no he tenido como cabeza para hacer el capítulo, además en este momento no siento inspiración de las tortugas ninja, no con la salida de Kung fu panda 3 (TIGRESAXPO SUCEDERÁ, DE ESO ESTOY SEGURA) pero hoy voy a buscar inspiración para ponerme en marcha, hasta el siguiente capitulo, les prometo que me pondré en esas, con suerte más o meno para hoy o para mañana, les tendré el capítulo echo**

**Se cuidan mis costillas, que nunca tiene mi caldo**


End file.
